Never Again
by ravensterling123
Summary: Rose has been through a lot. When her brother dies, the people that 'bullied' her have to take care of her. What will become of Rose Schiffer? Terrible summary, sorry. Please read the first chapter before judging. M for later chapters. R&R please.  Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is not an Ulquihime story if you thought it was. SORRY. But please do not turn back! Please at least try it!**

* * *

"Ulqui nii-san?", Rose called to her older brother. She was a couple of inches shorter than him and was two years younger which meant she was 16 years old.

She was the spitting image of him with pale skin, jet black hair and dazzling emerald eyes.

Her hair was waist length and was usually kept down. Though Ulquiorra had a stoic outer frame, he was extremely out going and would only smile to her. This melancholic mask was to hide his sadness. When he was only 10, Rose being 8, their parents had been shot dead, as well as their older brother, Kaien. **(A/N: The resemblance between Ulquiorra and Kaien is their hair and eye color. Sorry if it's weird)**.

He was Rose's rock now, a very sturdy rock. They were alike in every which way. Even their birthdays! They were both born on December 1 but they were two years apart. They did everything together.

"Yeah Rose?", Ulquiorra asked coming out of the bathroom, his hair matted down from the shower he had just taken. It was their birthday and Rose wanted to celebrate it so badly.

"Can we go out to eat nii-san?", Rose inquired poking her brother's stomach playfully. He was so thin. He was only 120 pounds. Rose weighed only weighed 85 herself. They weren't under eating, they had three meals a day. Just that... not enough. A normal breakfast consisted of eggs, a fruit, and a glass of milk. Lunch, maybe a sandwich. Dinner, a slice of bread, possibly a few vegetables, and some form of meat.

They, obviously, were _not_ rich. Once their family died, they went into poverty. At the age of 13, Ulquiorra got a job, as a waiter. Even now he was one, and so was Rose. They had saved enough money to go out for dinner once in a while, only on special occasions though and today was their birthday.

"Do we have enough money?", Ulquiorra asked looking at the piggy bank they kept their money in. He hated asking that question, _Do we have enough money?_.

"Yeah. I just checked. Someplace simple. Not too expensive. Just for our birthday. I bought you something."

"Sure", Ulquiorra said smiling. He had bought Rose something to. It was kind of customary to do that. They put on their coats and headed out the door, Rose wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra to stay warmer. They passed many shops as they walked down streets.

"Ha! Look Ichigo! It's the Schiffer couple!", a boy said from behind them. Rose didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking. Shiro. The twin brother of Ichigo. Those two bullied Rose like there was no tomorrow.

"Ooooh aren't they cute!", Ichigo teased.

"Oh. It is you two. What do you guys want?", Ulquiorra asked, keeping his voice monotone. He would not let them have their way in teasing them. Rose gripped Ulquiorra's arm tighter and pulled him into the restaurant, shutting out the two idiots out of their way.

"Don't talk to them nii-chan, they'll just keep doing that.", Rose said, seating themselves at a booth table. They ordered and sat back, finally relaxing. Rose reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, black box and handed it to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra inspected it with a smile before opening the box. It was a black watch from his favorite company _Murciélago_. ULquiorra smiled and pulled out a small black box also, handing it to his little sister.

Rose opened the box quickly and looked at the present flabbergasted. It was a small locket in the shape of a heart. She opened the locket to find a photo of their mother and father on one side. Kaien and Ulquiorra on the other. Rose's eyes watered as she thanked Ulquiorra.

The food soon arrived, and by then, Ulquiorra had put the watch on and Rose had put the locket on. They ate and talked happily, Rose doing most of the talking. Unlike her brother, Rose was usually straightforward and quite talkative. That was how she had become enemies with the Kurosaki twins. They had been bullying this poor boy and Rose walked between the boys and gave Ichigo and Shiro a piece of her mind.

Ulquiorra had come at the same time and dragged Rose out of the progressing fight, hence the reason Shiro had called the siblings, the Schiffer couple.

After finishing their dinner, they paid and made their way out of the restaurant. Rose was walking in front of Ulquiorra looking behind her to talk. Unknowingly, she started to cross a busy intersection, Ulquiorra not paying attention either. Everything happened in a flash.

Rose looked behind her to see Ulquiorra yelling at her to call her back. She looked to find a car coming towards her. She froze.

_Run! Run Rose Run!_, Her mind kept telling her but her body wouldn't listen. A car horn honked, Rose felt a push and the world went black.

* * *

"Mmmmmmm", Rose groaned, feeling something cold on her forehead. She sat up to find herself in... a clinic? All the memories came rushing back to her like a gust of wind.

_She had been standing, her body not able to move. Ulquiorra pushed her aside..._

Ulquiorra! Rose scanned the room searching for her brother. Nothing. Her door silently opened, revealing a tall man with gray eyes and raven hair. She remembered him from her parent's funeral. His name was Bykuya...Kuchiki? Yeah. Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hello Rose.", Byakuya said, his voice clear and smooth like silk.

"Nii-chan...", Rose said, referring to Ulquiorra. Bykuya's face remained calm as he spoke words that changed her life.

"Rose... your brother is dead."

* * *

Rose's eyes widened. She got up from the bed and stumbled towards Byakuya. She gripped his shirt and looked him in the eyes.

"Y-you are joking right? Ulqui nii-san cannot be dead", She said, her mouth becoming dry.

"I am sorry but it is true Rose. Ulquiorra is dead."

Rose fell to her knees, her hands still gripping Byakuya's shirt. Her head hung as she heard the door open again.

"This is Rose?", a voice asked.

"Yes, Doctor Kurosaki this is. Can I keep her in your care?", Byakuya asked holding the girl's tiny frame to make sure she didn't fall again. This was Ichigo and Shiro's dad, Rose realized.

"Yes of course", Isshin said.

"C-can I see my brother?", Rose asked, not letting go of Byakuya.

"Can she ?"

"Um... I guess so. Right this way", Isshin said beckoning the two out the door. As Rose stepped out she saw Ichigo and Shiro looking at her, deep concern in their eyes. Rose looked away and, with the help of Byakuya, got to the room where her dead brother lay. As they entered the room, Rose felt tears come to her eyes. Was Ulquiorra really gone?

They approached they body and Rose contained a sob. There he was, her last string of hope, lying dead. His beautiful eyes were closed, his face had small lacerations on it.

"How could nii-san die from a few cuts?", Rose asked, starting to doubt that Ulquiorra was dead.

"The car hit his back, breaking his spine fully, causing him to die.", Isshin said slowly watching Rose as she pushed herself away fro Byakuya to look at her brother.

Rose touched his face slowly, tears coming down from her eyes slowly.

"We are going to take you to my house", Isshin said pulling the girl away from her brother.

"W-with Ichigo?", Rose asked nervously. She didn't want to do this.

"Yes... is that a problem?", Isshin asked, sort of confused.

"N-no...", Rose said. She stumbled, and eventually passed out.

"Poor kid...", Isshin said carrying Rose like a child.

"Dad... is she really staying here? Like... a sister? Are we adopting her", Ichigo asked. Isshin laughed

"Don't worry. She will only be staying with us for a little while. You can date her.", he added winking.

"How-", Ichigo began.

"It is so obvious that you and Shiro had fallen for her."

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning felling horrible. Her brother was dead. She was staying at the Kurosaki residence... and WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE WEARING? She looked at the huge black shirt and baggy sweatpants. W-who had undressed her? She looked around the room to find a note by her bed.

_Hi. I am Karin. You know me. Um... if you're wondering I changed your clothes so don't worry 'bout it. Breakfeast is downstairs at 10 a.m._

Rose looked at the note a little longer before getting up. She ignored her surroundings before going out of the bedroom. She crawled downstairs to see the whole Kurosaki family talking and eating. She stood there watching them eat before the smallest Kurosaki noticed her.

"Rose onee- chan!", Yuzu Kurosaki said to the pale girl before taking her hand and leading Rose to the table. Rose looked curiously at the girl before sitting down. Right between Ichigo and Shiro.

"Wow you're soooo pretty. Your eyes are beautiful", gushed the brunett. Rose looked down.

"Eat!", Isshin said his eyes looking huge. Rose politely shook her head no before looking down again.

"I don't really eat breakfast much...", Rose mumbled. She didn't want to talk but it would be rude not to.

"Huh?", the whole family looked at the green-eyed girl, their own eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah...", Rose mumbled before getting up.

"Ichigo and Shiro will come to your house with you today to pick up your stuff. You're living here now."

Rose felt her heart hurt more than it had been, but only nodded before going back to her room.

* * *

The twins and Rose left the house and walked in silence all the way to Rose's house. Rose stayed ahead of them as much as possible and finally got to the door of her old apartment she had so many memories with. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find a gift inside.

_Heh hope ya like it hime_

_~Grimmjow and Nnoitra _

Grimmjow and Nnoitra? Those two were Ulquiorra's best friends, her friends as well. What could they have gotten her? She opened the present carefully and almost nosebled at what she saw. It was a vibrator.

She quickly grabbed her laptop, her clothes, and her cell phone before shutting the door, not acknowledging Ichigo and Shiro who had patiently waited outside. She walked through the crowds before spotting blue hair.

_Grimmjow. _It was only possible. She grabbed the sex toy with her right hand held it over her head and threw, perfectly hitting the back of Grimmjow's head. She ran up to him and started jumping on him. Finally he grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down.

"Rose?", Grimmjow asked generally confused.

"Son of a bitch. That's for getting me that thing", Rose said after standing up.

"Haha... 's Ulquiorra?", He asked after standing up himself.

Rose looked down.

"He...he's dead"

"WHAT?"

"He got hit by a car...", Rose said before sniffing, "I-it's all my fault", she said before crying. She had tried to keep a straight face but it finally broke. Grimmjow hugged her, tears in his own eyes. She was only up to his chest,so he held Rose close as she cried.

"Hey! What are you doing to Rose?", Shiro and Ichigo yelled as they pulled Rose away from Grimmjow.

Rose stood again nearly falling again until Grimmjow caught her. She felt really hot and dizzy. She couldn't hear anything.

"G-grimm... hot", a line of sweat started to form on Rose's brow.

"What's wrong with her?", Shiro asked trying to understand why Rose was sweating so much.

"Fuck. It's vertigo. A disease that causes an imbalance in the ears", Grimmjow explained as he picked Rose up, " First we need to get her to sit somewhere. Then we need to get her water. FAST. God... you guys pulled her to fast", Grimmjow yelled as he ran to the nearest shop. He placed Rose down and bought a water. He tilted Rose's head back and slowly poured water down her mouth. Rose swallowed and held Grimmjow's arm.

"Hime... you're hurting my arm", Grimmjow said, smiling. Rose loosened her grip but still held Grimmjow.

"What is vertigo?", Ichigo asked, looking at Grimmjow.

"I already explained. Have you noticed when she stands up from sitting fast, or after she's run, she'll hold something and stand still for a bit?", The twins nodded.

"Well that's because of vertigo.", Grimmjow simply said.

"How do _you _know this?", Shiro asked scowling.

"Because I babysat her while Ulquiorra worked. Which reminds me, don't you have work today Rose?", Rose nodded before slowly standing up. She hugged Grimmjow again and thanked him before running off.

"ha. She's gonna be late", Grimmjow said smiling.

Ichigo and Shiro looked back at Grimmjow one more time before running off after Rose.

* * *

"Gomen Nasai", Rose said quietly as she slipped off her coat.

"It's okay dear... take the day off. I heard...", Teresa said grimly looking at Rose.

Rose bowed, "Thank you so much!", she said before running off, her backpack with all her stuff bouncing back and forth.

"There you are!", Shiro said catching up with Rose. She ignored them and kept walking.

"Stop being such a prick Rose", Ichigo said scowling. Rose glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up. JUST SHUT UP!", Rose said before turning and walking towards the Kurosaki residence. She entered and went straight to the room she had been given, slamming the door. After she unpacked her things, she went onto her balcony and looked out. The sound of her door opening startled her. It was Ichigo.

"This is dinner. Eat.", Ichigo said. Rose couldn't eat. Her stomach already felt terrible. She shook her head and continued to stare up into the barren sky.

"I said eat.", Ichigo said coming closer to Rose. Rose ignored him until he pulled her by the wrist inside and sat her down.

"Eat.", Ichigo said scowling as Rose continued to shake her head.

'And why the fuck can't you?"

"Since when the FUCK do YOU care?" Rose screamed punching Ichigo across the face. Ichigo only looked at Rose before leaving. Rose fell on her knees and held her shoulders while she cried. She wanted her nii-san. More than anything in the world.

* * *

**There is chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed! Please update! And stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you! 3**

**Ulquiorra: I will be forever at your debt if you do.**


	2. Difficult

**Raven: Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Ulquiorra: She's been going nuts about it all day.**

**Raven: Awww don't be such a party pooper!**

**Ulquiorra: -_-**

**Raven: I own nothing! Onto the story!**

* * *

Ichigo came back into Rose's room to find her on the floor sleeping. She hadn't touched her food. Ichigo sighed and picked her up, surprised at how light she was. He carefully set her down on the bed and looked at her.

_Wow... she really is pretty..._ He thought touching her face. She mumbled something and turned to her right, facing Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her one more time before gently pressing his lips against hers. Ichigo blushed and quickly exited the room, closing the door quietly.

"Nice goin bro", Shiro said waiting outside the room. Ichigo scowled and turned away walking towards the room they had to share.

"Fuck off", Ichigo said entering the room.

"You're missing couple little details though. One, I like her to man. Two, she lives with us so she's already uncomfortable. And three, she hates our _guts_", Shiro said, emphasizing guts. Ichigo sighed again and nodded.

"I know but she doesn't have to know we like her."

* * *

"Wake up", a voice commanded Rose.

"Mmmmm not nowwww.", she groaned, rolling to her side.

"We're going to be late for school"

"So? You guys aren't walking with me."

"..."

Rose got up to find herself millimeters away from Shiro. She scowled and got off the bed, going out of the room into the bathroom.

"Are you German?", Shiro asked from the outside of the door.

"Half."

"Huh?"

"Do you not understand the meaning of half?", Rose yelled from behind the door rinsing her face before stepping out, "I am half German.", she said scowling even more and walking back to her room to get her uniform to wear.

"Oooooh cool. Which side?", Shiro asked leaning by the doorway.

"Why do you care?", Rose said, stopping in front of the towering man. Jesus he was tall.

"Just wondering."

"Can you please move?"

"Not until you answer my question"

"Fine.", and with that, Rose kicked Shiro. In the balls. Shiro sunk to the floor gripping his private area. Rose walked on, proud that she could finally pay the bastard back. She locked the door and undressed while Shiro streamed cuss words at her from the outside.

Rose turned on the water and closed her eyes, letting the water slowly drench her before cleaning herself fully.

* * *

Rose walked out of the house, trying to keep as far from Shiro and Ichigo.

"Rose! Come back and eat breakfast!", Ichigo yelled, waving a muffin in the air. This only encouraged Rose to walk quicker. Her stomach was _not_ feeling good.

_It's my fault nii-san died_, she thought, _how am I just supposed to eat like that?_

Rose finally made it to the school and opened the door. She seriously wanted to cry. Everything reminded her of Ulquiorra. She dropped her hands from the doors and trudged her way to her locker. She sighed and rested her head against it.

_What's the point of living now?_ She asked herself, feeling tears come to her eyes.

" Hime, there's a lot to live for.", a voice said from behind her. Rose turned around already knowing who it was.

"Hey Grimm...", she trailed off.

"You have a lot to live for Hime. You can get a boyfriend, get married and have kids!", He said trying to cheer her up.

"But nii-san...", Rose said, feeling a tear come down her cheek. Grimmjow wiped it away and smiled.

"From this point on if you, Rose Schiffer, cries. I personally will tickle it out of you.", Grimmjow said smiling. This girl was like another little sister to him. Nel, his real sister, was Rose's best friend. They did everything together. Grimmjow had actually begged Byakuya if they could take Rose in, but no was his answer. Nel couldn't find the Kurosaki household though she tried really hard to find it and tihs truly pissed Grimmjow off. Where the hell was this house?

Rose sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to smile, but got nowhere. More tears fell down her eyes as she hugged Grimmjow, trying to hide her red, wet face away from the people passing by. She cried until Grimmjow pulled her back.

"See what y'av done? Ya got my shirt all wet! Now get off!", Grimmjow said lightly pulling Rose away. She still wouldn't let go though, hiding her face in Grimmjow's shirt.

In the middle of it all, her tummy growled.

Grimmjow frowned.

"You didn't eat did you"

"ummmm.", Rose paused looking down.

"Well, now you are.", Grimmjow said, hoisting Rose above his shoulder.

"H-hey!",Was all Rose could say before they were in the Cafeteria.

Grimmjow bought a breakfast meal that included an fruit, milk, and some french toast sticks. Grimmjow lifted a french toast to Rose's mouth and pushed it against her lips. Rose shook her head.

"Listen Rose! Would Ulquiorra want you starving yourself?"

Rose shook her head.

"Then open your mouth!"

Rose reluctantly opened her mouth and bit into the food Grimmjow put there. Finally, she finished eating everything. Grimmjow looked at her and smiled.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?", Grimmjow asked patting Rose's head. Rose shook her head but scowled.

"I'm gonna be late for first period bastard...", Rose said smiling, punching Grimmjow lightly on the arm. She walked and waved good bye to him.

"You can come out now boys", Grimmjow said smirking. Ichigo and Shiro slowly appeared out of the corner of the cafeteria, their eyes wide with shock.

"How-"

"Years of practice, boys. Years of practice."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, after Rukio, Laura, and Kaien died, Ulquiorra started working. I had to babysit that brat. Forced her to eat.", Grimmjow said shrugging.

"Who're Rukio, Laura, and Kaien?", Shiro asked.

"Well...Rukio was her 's German. Laura was her mom. Japanese. And Kaien was the eldest brother. He was in the same grade as Jaque, my older brother."

The Kurosaki twins stared up at Grimmjow in surprise. Rose's whole family was _dead_? They had never seen Rose's parents and didn't even know she had an older brother (other than Ulquiorra of course).

Their mother had died when they had been much younger. But this? This was _much_ worse. Rose's entire family was dead.

* * *

_After School:_

"Hey Rose!", Ichigo called out, seeing her at her locker.

"Hm?"

"Let's walk home together."

"No."

"That's great l- wait no?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Got work! Now if you'll stop minding _my _business I'll be on my way."

Ichigo pouted. He wanted to make up for all the teasing he had done to her but she was being seriously difficult. He watched as Rose ran down the hallway and out the door to her job. He sighed once again before walking out of the building himself to go home.

* * *

Rose made her way to work while she just thought of what happened. _Why did he want to walk home with me?_ she wondered walking into the shop.

"Oh. Rose dear. Hello. Are you sure you want to work today?", Miaharo (Rose's boss) asked. The old lady was very kind and Rose felt like she was a mother to her.

"Of course, Miaharo-san. I'm fine", Rose lied putting on the fake smile she had held up the entire day.

"If you say so dear.", Miaharo replied smiling.

Rose got to work, taking orders from table to table.

"Hello what can I get y- SHIRO?", Rose gaped, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground. What was Shiro doing here? This was an old restaurant that very _very_ few young people went to. Nel barely came in herself. **(A/N: Nel is Grimmjow's younger sister. Same age as Rose)**.

"Why hello there.", Shiro said smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you _doing_ here", Rose hissed.

"My my. Is that how you trat a paying customer?"

Rose growled but did her job.

"W-What can I get for you s-sir?", She asked, her left eye twitching.

"Well, I am here to pick you up."

"Excuse me?"

"Well let's go!", Shiro said pulling her hand.

"But-"

"Miaharo-san, Rose will be leavin early ta'day!", Shiro said dragging Rose out the door.

"Okay. That's fine dear. Have a nice night", Miaharo said smiling and waving the two off.

"Why'd you take me out of work?"

"It's not safe for a little girl to walk home alone at night", Shiro said pulling Rose on.

"First of all, I am _not_ a 'little girl'. And two, I don't need to be escorted home. Especially from the likes of _you_! How am I supposed to know you aren't taking me down an ally to rape me?", Rose yelled.

"Well, if I was gonna rape ya, ya'd already be raped.", Shiro said, getting to the door. He opened it and walked inside, pulling Rose inside to. Rose sighed. This man was so weird. She walked up to her room and shut the door, laying on her bed. She closed her eyes eventually falling asleep.

_What has gotten into those two?_, she mused internally. She got onto her computer and sighed, checking her email. One was from... oh my gosh. It couldn't be.

RENJI?

Those two hadn't talked in ages. Renji had been transferred to a private school after getting into a fight and the public high school Rose went to now.

She opened the email, awaiting what was inside.

_Yo Rose! Haven't talked to you in a while! My winter break's tomorrow so how 'bout we hang out? How's Ulquiorra? _

_See ya tomorrow!_

_~Renji =3_

Rose gaped. Renji was coming tomorrow? She was so exited.

_How's Ulquiorra?_

Rose sighed. She'd have to explain. She sniffled once and lay her head down onto her pillow, letting sleep take over for the night.

* * *

**Raven: *air pumps* DONE 0_0**

**Ulquiorra: I do not see why you must be so excited about petty things such as this.**

**Rose: Awww don't be a so stiff Ulqui nii-san!**

**Raven: ROSE! *hugs Rose***

**Rose: Can't BREATHE**

**Raven; *lets go* sorry. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Ulqui&Rose&Raven: THANK YOU 3 3**


End file.
